


Star Gazing

by Pumprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Everybody knows, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obvious Crushes, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, e v e r y b o d y, even Natsu, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumprince/pseuds/Pumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is convinced, and Tsukishima's favourite pass time is stargazing.</p><p>In which Tadashi doesn't believe his best friend could ever love him back, but if only he could see the way the blonde looks at him.</p><p>(or, Yamaguchi dances around Tsukishima for far too long that the entire club, plus other teams, are getting sick of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreamer

"Yamaguchi,"

Kei's flat tone cuts through Tadashi's thoughts, crisp and clear, and he flicks his gaze from his feet to his best friend. He waits for the other to continue speaking.

"Did you forget how to tie your shoelaces?" Kei asks, a wisp of amusement in his tone. It takes Tadashi a small moment to piece together why Kei asked what he did. Up till then, Tadashi was lost in thought, staring at the strings in his fingers as he was. Daydreaming was not a rare occurence for the freckled boy, and neither was the subject of his thoughts.

Tsukishima Kei.

This time, it wasn't how well the taller played volleyball, or how he made snarky comments- but it was how amazingly beautiful Kei was. His hair, blonde and soft (Tadashi knew, more often than not he would find himself running his hands through Kei's hair and surprisingly the blond didn't mind at all), and his eyes, golden brown like sunshine through a glass of whiskey. Tadashi loved his eyes, caramel soft, but piercing in their own way. Before he could drift back into those thoughts, Tadashi reminded himself that the target of his daydream was standing right in front of him.

"Sorry, Tsukki! Got lost in thought," Tadashi said, hastily knotting the shoelaces before pushing himself off of the bench. Kei tilts his head ever so slightly before heading out of the club room and down the stairs. Tadashi jogs after him and matches his quick strides.

The captain sees them enter, and they begin their warm ups.

//

Tadashi starts to get out of breath, and he signals the older setter he needs a little bit of a rest. Sugawara doesn't mind, he keeps practicing serving and Hinata takes over in receiving. He stands by Yachi, the fidgeting blonde who's eyes never seem to leave the orange blur of a spiker, and Kiyoko hands him a water bottle.

"Ah, thank you," he graciously accepts the drink and swallows down a couple of mouthfuls before handing it back to the attractive girl.

He watches from the sidelines, everyone else practicing and perfecting their performance, and then he allows his murky brown eyes to travel over to a specific blond. Tadashi watches him calculate where and when the spiker will hit the ball, and then successfully blocks, earning aggravated shouts from their bald senpai. Tadashi watches as Kei says something that seems to rile him up more and Daichi has to shout at Tanaka to get him to stop.

He snorts and Yachi glances at him.

"Tsukishima has a very sharp tongue," she says, now also watching the tall blond. Tadashi jumps slightly, then nods in agreement.

"He does, doesn't he?" Tadashi watches Kei say something to Hinata, and then smirks when Hinata blows up in his face, "Or he just targets hot tempered persons."

Yachi giggles at that, and Tadashi finds himself smiling too. She calms herself down enough to ask Tadashi a question.

"How long have you two known each other? I mean... you sure do know a lot about one another."

Tadashi thinks, and remembers the day he met Kei.

"Since elementary school," Tadashi answers with a hum, gazing at Kei. Yachi opens her mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by coach Ukai commanding Tadashi to practice his serves. With a high pitched "yes, coach!" Tadashi grabs a ball and makes his way to the serving box.

Nishinoya is on the opposing side of the net, receiving any ball he can. He spots the taller teen and grins, a glint of a challenge in his eye. Tadashi tries not to think about it, and takes a breath. He lets it go, and then serves, keeping his body fluid. Tadashi lands after his jump, then watches the ball surf through the air and suddenly drop. Nishinoya doesn't seem to have anticipated this and lunges forward, but misses- the ball making a soft thwack sound on the gym floor.

Tadashi stares in amazement, and so does Nishinoya. Then the short second year breaks out into a grin and cheers from across the court.

"Man, I can never seem to receive your serves anymore, Tadashi!" Nishinoya shouts, jumping up and down from his spot on the other side of the net. Tadashi blushes, and Ennoshita slaps his shoulder in his own way of congratulating him. There's stars in his eyes and he feels a gaze on his person. He looks around and catches Kei staring at him. 

Tadashi fights down a blush at the realisation Kei could have possibly been watching him. He smiles at his blond friend, and Kei nods back before turning to Sugawara to continue their conversation. 

The rest of the practice there is a warm buzzing feeling in Tadashi's chest.

//

Waving a goodbye and giving a thank you to their upperclassmen, Tadashi catches up with Kei who's already half a block away. He hands Kei one of the pork buns Daichi had treated them to and the blond silently takes it before biting into it. Tadashi smiles warmly and nibbles on his own.

"You know, it's expected that you can serve like that now, it's not a big surprise," Kei says, not turning his head but Tadashi can see he's peering at him from the corner of his eyes. It takes a moment for Tadashi to realise that the taller male is complimenting him, and there's suddenly the biggest grin ever on his features.

"Thanks, Tsukki!" he beams, happiness radiating off of his being like the rays of the sun. Kei grunts in response and Tadashi brushes off the fact he turned away too fast to be normal. 

All too soon they arrive at Tadashi's home and Kei only pauses to watch Tadashi make his way to his door. Before he enters his home he turns to seek out the blond then waves a goodbye with a cheery smile on his face. Tadashi watches the blond continue walking to his own home before shutting the door. 

The house is quiet, indicating that it is empty except for him. Tadashi remembers his mother filling in for someone and taking their night shift at the hospital, and it isn't weird that his dad isn't home either- he does know that he works late. Toeing his shoes off and going further into the house, he spots the plate of cling-wrapped food on the bench and is grateful that his mother thought about cooking something before she left. 

As he is heating up the plate, he leans against the counter top and allows his mind to wander. Tadashi feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips when he catches his thoughts already drifting to his blonde best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't know where I want this story to go, I'm just writing what comes to mind (I have an idea of the plot don't worry hhahaha)
> 
> 'Til next time (ノ*゜▽゜*)!
> 
> -OKA


	2. Like Wedding Bells

"I'm home," Kei calls out as he steps through the door, setting his bag down then sitting beside it to untie his shoelaces. He hears footsteps approach the front door from behind and he already knows it’s his brother, Akiteru.

"How was practice?" the older asks, looking down at his brother with a knowing smile. It only slightly irritates Kei.

"Good," he murmurs and picks up his bag before setting out on the route to his room. And, annoyingly enough, his brother pads after him.

"How was Tadashi?" Kei hears him ask, but he doesn't answer him and only enters his room- shutting his door quickly before his brother can converse with him more.

Kei tiredly sighs and settles himself on the edge of his bed. He feels for the phone in his pocket and unlocks it, looking at the annoying texts from Kuroo and Bokuto. At least he isn't the only one who suffers from the messages in their group chat, he knows Kenma, Yaku, and Akaashi are also in the chat. Now that he thinks about it, he's the only one from Karasuno in the group chat- he's definitely sure that Kenma relays some of the information from the chat to Hinata though, seeing as the ginger middle blocker somehow knows most of their inside jokes.

He starts to wonder if Tadashi would enjoy the inside jokes and Kei imagines he'd giggle that small laugh and hunch his shoulders up slightly like he always does when he finds something funny. Then Kei thinks about how he'd never get tired of the shorter male's laugh- like how a person will never find wedding bells a bore to listen to and  _oh, God_ he thinks; he just compared Tadashi's laugh to wedding bells (not that nothing was wrong with that, of course, Tadashi's laugh was like a permanent mood lifter).

Covering his face with his hands then running them down his face, Kei internally groans for how bad he's got it for the freckled boy, the living galaxy. 

After mulling over his thoughts, he gets up and wakes his laptop from its sleep mode. Kei presses the skin of his middle finger over the mouse pad and guides the mouse accordingly. In a few clicks he's got Skype up and immediately sees that Tadashi is online as well. Without thinking, Kei calls him and after merely three rings, Tadashi's freckled face appears on his screen.

"Tsukki?" he calls out, and Kei notices that the other is flicking his eyes around his own screen, "where's your video?'

"I'm just about to get changed, sorry," Kei says, and he doesn't miss the blush on the other's face before a stuttered "okay!"

"A-Anyway, was there something that you needed?" Tadashi asks, busying himself with something in his lap. Kei tugs his shirt off and pulls a different shirt on, a deep blue tee with a white breast pocket.

"Not really..."  _just wanted to talk to you_.

"Oh, okay! That's okay, I'm just doing some homework," he chirps, then sounds that are certainly not the sound of a pen against paper, but more like clinking of metal on metal, resounds in the call. Kei finally tugs on a pair of sweatpants and activates his camera.

"What are you doing?"

Tadashi's head shoots up so fast Kei is afraid that he'd give himself whiplash.

"Eating dinner,"

"While doing homework?"

"Mostly eating dinner," Tadashi laughs. Kei feels the warmth bubbling in his chest when he hears the sound he had compared to wedding bells a few moments before. Kei watches the other eat, his cute cheeks puffing out slightly whenever he takes in a spoonful.

A loud gurgling noise coming from his midsection interrupts their comfortable silence. Tadashi giggles.

"Aside from the pork bun, have you eaten anything yet, Tsukki?" Tadashi asks, observing the video feed of Kei. The blond in question shakes his head.

"I'll go look for something now, hold on a second," Kei responds, getting up from his desk chair. Before he leaves his room, he hears the other boy acknowledge this and then go silent again save for the clinking of his utensils.

Kei steps into the kitchen and sees a plate on the bench that is still steaming. A piece of paper with his name written on it in his mother's neat handwriting sits under the plate, slightly poking out so anyone may see what was written on it. Upon closer inspection he realises it is yakiniku don, and his mouth waters. He looks for chopsticks in their cutlery drawer, takes the plate up, and then brings it back with him to his room.

When he arrives back in his room, Tadashi isn't at his desk. All Kei can see is the empty desk chair and the contents of his room. He vaguely hears the sound of a tap running and somebody humming- Tadashi must have gone to wash his dishes.

Kei waits, now eating his dinner to the sound of Tadashi humming the tune of a song Kei know's he's heard before. Of course he’s heard it before, he recommended it to Tadashi in the first place. With a knowing smile on his face he quickly finishes his dinner and waits for the other to return.

Unlike Tadashi, Kei finishes his homework in class time so he may relax at home without a worry in the world. So with nothing else to do he goes on his phone, gazing at the picture of Tadashi and him as his wallpaper for longer than he should.

Tadashi plops back into his desk chair with a content sigh and catches sight of Kei at his desk scrolling through something on his phone.

“Did you eat, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks, and Kei almost smiles at the sound of his nickname, he’d never get tired of that. He wonders if Tadashi would get cutely possessive if he knew Kuroo and Bokuto called him Tsukki sometimes too.

To answer Tadashi’s question though, Kei holds up his empty plate to show Tadashi. The freckled boy gives him a smile that could rival an angel’s and Kei tries not to visibly swoon over the other.

He wanted so badly to one day call that smile his and nobody else’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through so I apologise for any noticeable mistakes! please do point them out and I'll do my best to fix them uwu
> 
> I hope tsukishima isnt ooc aa a a
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome ;33
> 
> -OKA ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from wattpad under the title "Stellae"


End file.
